Reactions of trialkyl phosphites with various alpha,beta-unsaturated acids, esters, ketones, aldehydes, amides and nitriles in protonating solvents has been described in literature. For example, see Tetrahedron, 1966, Vol. 22, pages 2561-2573. Reactions of dialkyl phosphites with activated olefins such as those mentioned above by a free radical mechanism also have been described in the literature such as, for example, in Methoden Der Organische Chemie, Vol. 12/1, pages 463-475, Houben-Weyl. Phosphorus-containing compositions prepared by the above processes are useful in a variety of applications. For example, they are useful as fire-retardant additives.
The present invention relates to the use of certain types of phosphorus-containing carboxylic acid esters as synthetic lubricants and as lubricants useful in compositions comprising a major amount of a fluorine-containing hydrocarbon of the type generally used in refrigeration systems.
Chlorofluorocarbons, generally referred to in the industry as CFCS, have been widely used as propellants in aerosols, although use in aerosols has been diminishing in recent years because of demands of environmentalists for the reduction if not a complete ban on the use of CFCs because of the detrimental effect of CFCs on the atmosphere's ozone layer. CFCs also have been used because of their unique combination of properties as refrigerants, foam-blowing agents, and specialty solvents within the electronics and aerospace industries. Examples of CFCs which have been utilized for these purposes include CFC-11 which is chlorotrifluoromethane, CFC-12 which is dichlorodifluoromethane, and CFC-113 which is 1,2,2-trifluoro-1,1,2-trichloroethane.
Since 1976, when the aerosol industry began to feel the pressure to reduce if not eliminate the use of CFCs, the aerosol industry has progressively moved toward the substitution of hydrocarbon propellants for CFC propellants. The hydrocarbons, such as butane, are readily available and inexpensive, and the quality of the final product generally has been unaffected by the substitution of propellants. However, the problem of finding a safe replacement of CFC refrigerants and foam-blowing agents has been more difficult to solve. Several replacement candidates have been suggested as alternatives to the fully halogenated hydrocarbons, and these include halogenated hydrocarbons containing at least some hydrogen atoms such as HCFC-22 which is difluorochloromethane, HCFC-123 which is 1,1-dichloro-2,2,2-trifluoroethane, HFC-134a which is 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane and HCFC-141b which is 1,1-dichloro-1-fluoroethane.
The ozone depletion potential of these proposed substitutes is significantly less than the ozone depletion potential of the previously used CFCS. The ozone depletion potential is a relative measure of the capability of the material to destroy the ozone layer in the atmosphere. It is a combination of the percentage by weight of chlorine (the atom that attacks the ozone molecule) and the lifetime in the atmosphere. HCFC-22 and HFC-134a generally are recommended as being candidates in refrigerant applications, and HFC-134a is particularly attractive because its ozone depletion potential has been reported as being zero.
In order for any of the replacement materials to be useful as refrigerants, the materials must be compatible with the lubricant utilized in the compressor. The presently used refrigerants such as CFC-12 are readily compatible with mineral lubricating oils which are utilized as the lubricant in air-conditioner compressors. The above-described refrigerant candidates, however, have different solubility characteristics than the refrigerants presently in use. For example, mineral lubricating oil is incompatible (i.e., insoluble) with HFC-134a. Such incompatibility results in unacceptable compressor life in compression-type refrigeration equipment including refrigerators and air-conditioners including auto, home and industrial air-conditioners. The problem is particularly evident in automotive air-conditioning systems since the compressors are not separately lubricated, and a mixture of refrigerant and lubricant circulates throughout the entire system.
In order to perform as a satisfactory refrigeration liquid, the mixture of refrigerant and lubricant must be compatible and stable over a wide temperature range such as from about 0.degree. C. and above 80.degree. C. It is generally desirable for the lubricants to be soluble in the refrigerant at concentrations of about 5 to 15% over a temperature range of from -40.degree. C. to 80.degree. C. These temperatures generally correspond to the working temperatures of an automobile air-conditioning compressor. In addition to thermal stability, the refrigeration liquids must have acceptable viscosity characteristics which are retained even at high temperatures, and the refrigeration liquid should not have a detrimental effect on materials used as seals in the compressors.
Compositions comprising a tetrafluoroethane and polyoxyalkylene glycols are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,316. The compositions are useful in refrigeration systems. Refrigeration oils are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,248,726 and 4,267,064 which comprise mixtures of a polyglycol and 0.1 to 10% of glycidyl ether type epoxy compounds, or epoxidized fatty acid monoesters, and optionally, epoxidized vegetable oil. The lubricating oils are reported to be useful in refrigerators using a halogen-containing refrigerant such as Freons 11, 12, 13, 22, 113, 114, 500 and 502 (available from DuPont), and in particular with Freon 12 or 22.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,557 describes fluid compositions comprised of a fluoro- and chloro-containing refrigerant, a hydrocarbon oil, and an alkylene oxide additive compound which improves the thermal resistance of the oil in the presence of the refrigerant. Examples of hydrocarbon oils include mineral oil, alkyl benzene oil, dibasic acid ester oil, polyglycols, etc. The composition may contain other additives including load-carrying additives such as phosphorus acid esters, phosphoric acid esters, etc. Examples of fluorocarbon refrigerants include R-11, R-12, R-113, R-114, R-500, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,854 describes absorption refrigerant compositions for use in refrigeration systems comprising 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane and an organic solvent capable of dissolving the ethane. Among the solvents disclosed are organic amides, acetonitrile, N-methyl pyrroles, N-methyl pyrrolidine, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, nitromethane, various dioxane derivatives, glycol ethers, butyl formate, butyl acetate, diethyl oxalate, diethyl malonate, acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, other ketones and aldehydes, triethyl phosphoric triamide, triethylene phosphate, triethyl phosphate, etc.
Stabilized absorption compositions comprising (a) a halogenated hydrocarbon refrigerant, (b) a liquid absorbent of a polyethylene glycol methyl ether, and (c) at least one stabilizer are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,052. Examples of stabilizers include phosphate esters, epoxy compounds, and organotin compounds. The polyethylene glycol methyl ether-type compounds are of the general formula EQU CH.sub.3 --O--(CH.sub.2 H.sub.4 O).sub.n R
wherein n is an integer of 1 to 6, and R is H, CH.sub.3 -- or CH.sub.3 CO--. A variety of halogenated hydrocarbons are described including 1,1,-difluoromethane, 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,154 relates to absorption heat pumps utilizing as working fluid, a saturated fluorohydrocarbon or fluorohydrocarbon ether having from 3 to 5 carbon atoms. Solvents reported to be useful with such fluorohydrocarbons include ethers such as tetraglyme, amides which can be lactams such as the N-alkyl pyrrolidones, sulfonamides and ureas including cyclic ureas.